FRIENDZONE
by meumeuq
Summary: kyungsoo yang terjebak friendzone hanya bisa pasrah melihat orang yang di cintainya berkencan dengan pria lain/ SOOBAEK/ DO KYUNGSOO X BYUN BAEKHYUN/ SEME KYUNGSOO UKE BAEKHYUN
1. Chapter 1

**FRIENDZONE**

 **SOOBAEK**

 **CAST : BYUN BAEKHYUN,DO KYUNGSOO**

 **SUMMARY: KYUNGSOO YANG TERJEBAK** **FRIENDZONE HARUS MERELAKAN BAEKHYUN PERGI KENCAN DENGAN PRIA LAIN**

 **WARNING!! NC-17 DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, BAGI YANG GA SUKA PAIRNYA GA USAH DI BACA YAH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungggggg... sedang apa kau ?". Baekhyun setengah berteriak menghampiri kyungsoo yang duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil membaca buku novelnya dengan hikmat.

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu tersemyum melihat baekhyun berlari kecil mengahampirinya. "Seperti yang kau lihat baek".

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah kyungsoo sambil berkata dengan penuh ceria. "Hey.. kau tau? Ka minseok mengajakku untuk kencan malam nanti... akhh.. aku sudah tidak sabar".

DEG

Kyungsoo yang tadinya tersenyum ceria mendadak murung dengan ucapan baekhyun. Kyungsoo kadang merasa begitu bodoh karena lagi-lagi dia selalu keduluan untuk mendapatkan baekhyun. Akhirnya kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum paksa menatap baekhyun.

"Benarkah ?.. dimana kalian kencan?". Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun dengan datar. Menahan hatinya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit melihat senyum baekhyun yang ditujukan untuk minseok, bukan untuk dirinya.

"Di pinggir pantai.. terdengar romantis bukan?.. aahhhhh aku sudah tak sabar". Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Seakan-akan tak memperdulikan raut wajah kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba murung.

'Kenapa kau tak pernah sekalipun melihatku baekhyun?. Aku disini selalu memperhatikanmu. Bahkan aku tak pernah lelah menemanimu kemanapun kau mau'. Kyungsoo bergumam sedih menyadari kenyataan pahit yang ia terima. Kyungsoo sudah cukup bersabar karena baekhyun yang tidak peka. Kyungsoo Akhirnya bepikir keras bagaimana cara untuk mengacaukan kencan baekhyun kali ini.

TING!!!

Muncul sebuah ide yang melintas di otak pria berambut cepak itu. Kyungsoo hanya menyeringai menatap baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum ceria ke arah lapangan.

"Hahhhh... mudah-mudahan tak terjadi insiden-insiden kecil yang membuat kencanku batal LAGI dan LAGI". Baekhyun berharap sambil memejamkan matanya penuh harap, tanpa menyadari seringaian licik yang tengah memperhatikannya

FLASHBACK

FIRST

Sehun berjalan keluar dari rumah baekhyun lebih dulu, lalu di susul baekhyun yang mengekorinya di belakang. sesampainya di mobil sehun, sehun pun membukakan pintu mobilnya kepada baekhyun.

"Kau sudah siap ?". Sehun tersenyum kepada baekhyun bak seorang putra bangsawan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malu-malu menahan pipinya yang tiba-tiba memanas sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil sehun.

Sehun menutup pintu mobil yang di masuki baekhyun lalu berjalan mengitari mobilnya memasuki kursi pengemudi.

"Kita mau kemana sehun ?". Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap sehun yang baru saja memasuki mobilnya.

"Lihat saja nanti" sehun menatap baekhyun sekilas sambil tersenyum lalu mulai menstater mobilnya, dan perlahan-lahan mobil sehun menembus jalan perumahan baekhyun .

Baru beberapa meter berjalan sehun merasakan mobilnya agak aneh, sepertinya ban mobilnya kurang angin. Karena berjalan sangat lambat walaupun speedometer menandakan 40 km/jam. Tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tak di ingingkan, sehun kembali menepikan mobilnya.

Baekhyun heran melihat sehun menepikan mobilnya. 'Padahal baru saja berjalan beberapa detik yang lalu, tapi kenapa sehun menepikan mobilnya?. Apa ada yang tertinggal di rumahnya ?'. Karena baekhyun heran melihat kerutan halus di dahi sehun, baekhyun pun bertanya.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini ?.. apa ada yang tertinggal ?". Baekhyun bertanya kebingungan.

"Sebentar.. sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mobilku". Setelah sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sehun langsung turun dari mobilnya meninggalkan baekhyun yang kebingungan.

Sehun membelalakan matanya melihat ban belakang dan depan mobilnya yang kempes, sehun pun mengelilingi mobilnya dan terkejut melihat keadaan ban mobilnya. Ternyata tidak hanya 2 ban melainkan semuanya dalam keadaan bocor.

Baekhyun yang penasaran melihat raut muka sehun pun langsung turun dari mobil sehun.

"Hei.. ada apa sehun ?.. apa baik-baik saja ?". Baekhyun memperhatikan raut muja sehun terlihat terkejut.

Sehun yang baru menyadari pertanyaan baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah baekhyun. " ekh.. eunghh..baek". Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya kita batal kencan.. ban mobilku mendadak bocor semuanya.. butuh waktu seharian untuk menambal semua ban mobilku.. aku minta maaf yah baek". Sehun meminta maaf menyesal karena membatalkan kencannya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar lalu tersenyum lembut ke arah sehun."Ya sudah sehun... mau bagaimana lagi". Baekhyun menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dengan tersenyum. Baekhyun pikir mungkin lain kali.

"Aku sangat menyesal baek.. aku tak tau kejadiannya bakal seperti ini baek". Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan baekhyun menyesal.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat sehun memelas. "Kau ini... sudah... tak apa sehun.. lagi pula rumahku cuma beberapa langkah dari sini.. tuh.. masih terlihatkan". Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan sehun bawah dirinya tak apa-apa. Baekhyun sangat mengerti kalau sehun sangat merasa bersalah saat ini. Tapi baekhyun juga tak bisa menahan kecewanya, waaupun kecewa baekhyun tetap tersenyum lembut kepada sehun. mungkin baekhyun akan mengajak kyungsoo menemaninya di rumahnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan yang tengah berdiri di trotoar jalan, melihat keadaan perumahan masih sangat sepi. Baekhyun yang canggung karena keheningan pun berusaha bersuara.

"Eumm.. sehun". Baekhyun memanggil sehun yang tengah menunduk karena kencannya gagal dengan baekhyun. "Aku pulang saja kalau begitu". Sehun mendongak menatap baekhyun. "Apa kau tak marah padaku ?.. aku berjanji lain kali akan menebus kencan kita yang hancur ini". Sehun menangkup wajah baekhyun dengan tangan lebarnya.

Baekhyun merona karena tingkah romantis sehun. "I-iya sehun". Baekhyun menjawab terbata-bata karena menahan panas di pipinya.

"Y-ya sudah kalau begitu.. aku pulang dulu". Baekhyun melepaskan tangan sehun di wajahnya lalu berlari kecil ke rumahnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.'hahhh... rasanya pipiku terbakar'. Gumam baekhyun yang tengah berlari memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat kepergian baekhyun. Lalu mengeluarkan smartphonenya menelpon mobil derek untuk membawa mobilnya kebengkel terdekat.

Sehun yang tengah menunggu mobil derek datang, ia menelisik mobilnya. Ia baru kefikiran, 'bagaimana mungkin ban mobilku bocor semua ? Biasanya kan hanya satu ban saja'. Ini sangat membingungkan sehun.

Sehun berfikir pasti ada orang yang mengerjainya karena keadaan mobilnya yang janggal.

Sehun kembali mengelilingi mobilnya. Dan membelalakan matanya melihat bumper belakang mobilnya tergores bertuliskan

'JAUHI BAEKHYUN ATAU HIDUPMU TAK PERNAH TENANG'.

sehun membelalakan matanya kaget melihat tulisan itu. sehun berusaha melihat-lihat sekitar mencari keberadaan mahkluk biadab yang sudah menggoreskan mobilnya namun nihil, dia tak menemukan siapapun di sekitar situ. sektika bulu kuduk sehun meremang. mungkin saja tulisan ini benar-serius, sehun memutuskan untuk menjauhi baekhyun karena ia masih menyayangi hidupnya. Kyungsoo menyeringai puas di belakang semak-semak melihat wajah sehun yang ketakutan. Mungkin sehun berpikir bahwa ada psychopath yang melindungi baekhyun saat ini.

Dan keesokan harinya baekhyun mendapatkan kabar bahwa sehun pindah sekolah.

SECOND

"Baek.. maukah kau jadi pacarku ?". Tao berlutut di hadapan baekhyun dengan bunga mawar merah ditangan kanannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menjatuhkan rahangnya karena tao adik kelasnya menembak baekhyun di lapangan basket sekolah. Pipi baekhyun bersemu merah melihat betapa tampannya tao sang adik kelas yang masih menggunakan seragam basketnya. 'Untung saja sekolah dalam keadaan sepi kalau tidak, aku bisa sangat malu'. Ujar baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baek.. bagaimana ?". Tao terlihat gelisah karena takut di tolak baekhyun sang kakak kelas, tao hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup.

Pipi baekhyun memerah, semerah tomat. Ia sangat gugup sekarang. Ini begitu mendadak, karena baru seminggu yang lalu tao pindah ke sekolah ini tapi dia sebegitu mudahnya menembak baekhyun.

Baekhyun takut tao itu bukan anak yang baik-baik melihat gayanya yang seperti berandal. Tapi pepatah bilang 'don't judge a book by the cover'. Mungkin tak ada salahnya mencoba membuka hati.

"I-iya.. a-aku.. mau". Baekhyun menunduk menahan malu, tak lupa ia mengambil mawar yang di suguhkan oleh tao.

Tao tersenyum sangat lebar lalu memeluk baekhyun yang masih gugup setelah di 'tembak' oleh tao.

"Terima kasih baek.. aku mencintaimu" tao memper-eratkan pelukannya kepada baekhyun. Dan mengecup kening baekhyun dengan lembut.

"I-ini begitu cepat untukku.. bisakah kau buat aku mencintaimu ?". Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap tao yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Aku akan membuat kau menjadi pasangan hidupku baek". Tao berucap penuh cinta dan sialnya pipi baekhyun terus-terusan merona dan semakin parah.

"Akh... tunggu sebentar aku punya kejutan untukmu". Tao berlari ke tasnya yang berada di kursi penonton dan mengambil sekotak hadiah berwarna merah yang lumayan besar di tangannya lalu berlari kecil mengahampiri baekhyun yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

"Ini untuk... peringatan tanggal jadian kita". Tao memberikan kotak hadiah itu pada baekhyun dan langsung di sambut oleh jemari lentik baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandangi wajah tao seakan berkata 'terimakasih'. Lalu membuka kotak tersebut dan...

"AAAAAAKKKKHHHHHHHHHH".

Baekhyun berteriak melempar kotak yang di berikan oleh tao.

"Baek ada apa ?". Tao terkejut melihat respon baekhyun.

PLAKK

Pipi kiri tao terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit akibat tamparan keras dari baekhyun.

"MAKSUDMU APA MEMBERIKU BANGKAI TIKUS ?.. KAU GILA HAHH ?". Kali ini wajah baekhyun memerah akibat amarah. Bukan lagi merona karena perlakuan lelaki panda ini.

Tao menoleh ke kotak yang tergeletak di samping kirinya dan terkejut melihat seekor bangkai tikus yang masih sangat segar di luar kotak itu. 'Bagaimana bisa ? Setahuku itu isinya cupcakes strawberry yang baekhyun suka'. Gumam tao dalam hati.

"B-b-baek.. ini salah paham sayang.. mana mungkin aku tega memberimu bangkai tikus ?.. ini pasti sabotase". Tao terbata-bata karena melihat aura mencekam disekeliling tubuh baekhyun.

"SABOTASE KATAMU ?... INI SUDAH JAM 5 SORE BAHKAN MATAHARI SUDA TENGGELAM SISWA MANA YANG INGIN MENGHABISKAN WAKTU SEHARIAN DI SEKOLAHNYA ?.. DASAR KAU IDIOT". Teriak baekhyun berapi-api di hadapan tao. Tao yang tidak tau apa-apa merasa di tindas karena dia di bilang idiot oleh lelaki mungil di hadapannya ini.

"apa kau bilang?... aku idiot?...SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA". Tao yang mulai kesal pun berteriak di depan baekhyun.

"MASABODOH". Baekhyun yang terlanjur kesal melangkahkan kakinya ke depan meninggalkan lelaki cina yang ada di hadapannya.

Tao menggeram marah. Tao berbalik menatap punggung baekhyun dan berkata. "Terserah apa katamu.. kau pasti akan menyesal melakukan ini padaku.. dasar PENDEK". Tao menyeringai melihat punggung baekhyun yang berhenti melangkah.

What ?

Urat di kening baekhyun muncul membentuk garis persimpangan layaknya di sebuah anime. 'Apa katanya ?' Baekhyun bergumam seraya membalikan badannya.

Tiba-tiba tao melihat aura mengerikan keluar dari tubuh mungil baekhyun. Tao bergidig ngeri melihat baekhyun saat ini. Seperti psychopath yang siap membunuhnya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?". Baekhyun menatap tao datar.

Tao menelan ludahnya kasar. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai mengalir di pelipisnya."P-p-pen... AKKKHHHHH". Tao terkejut, baekhyun menerjangnya dan memukul wajah tampannya tanpa ampun.

BAK

BUK

GEDEPAK

GUSRAK

GEDEBUGGG

Seseorang tengah tertawa puas menyaksikan kedua insan yang tengah asik dengan acara saling memukulnya itu(sebenarnya hanya baekhyun yang memukul sementara tao hanya melindungi wajahnya dari pukulan,cakaran,dan jambakan dari pria mungil yang sedang menduduki perutnya saat ini) tanpa mereka sadari.

Setelah selesai tertawa menyaksikan baekhyun dan tao bertengkar. Kyungsoo mengendap-ngendap, bergegas pulang dari balik pintu gudang yang mengahadap langsung ke lapangan dan langsung melahap cupcakes strawberry yang di ambil dari kotak yang seharusnya menjadi hadiah bagi baekhyun.

Dan keesokan harinya baekhyun dan tao resmi mengibarkan bendera perang.

THIRD

"Baek apa kau mau ice cream ?". Chanyeol menoleh ke arah baekhyun yang tengah dilanda gugup.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Boleh... tapi yang rasa strawberry yah". Baekhyun menoleh sekilas lalu kembali memandangi danau yang berada di depannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat rona merah di pipi baekhyun, ia pun bergegas menuju tukang ice cream yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk.

Sepeninggal chanyeol, baekhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Pasti wajah baekhyun sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. 'Kenapa aku gampang sekali merona sih' gumam baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang baru saja ingin membeli ice cream di pedagang kaki lima tersebut, terhenti karena memandangi pemuda yang berjaga di stand itu dari bawah ke atas. Pemuda itu tak mengenakan seragam apalagi dia memakai topi, jaket, dan juga kaca mata hitam seperti boyband yang tak ingin di kejar-kejar oleh fansnya dan jangan lupakan juga masker hitam yang melekat di wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya tak oerduli pada penjual aneh ini, karena tak mau membuat baekhyun menunggu lama akhirnya chanyeol memesan."Mas.. pesan dua ice cream, rasa vanila dan strawberry". Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celannya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke penjual tersebut.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan... selamat menikmati". Penjual itu menyerahkan 2 icw cream cone yang di pesan chanyel dengan berkata sangat datar.

Chanyeol menerima ice cream itu dengan senang.karena saat chanyeol menoleh, baekhyun tengah tersenyum kepadanya di tempat duduknya. Pemuda kelebihan kalsium itu pun langsung menghampiri baekhyun tanpa menyadari seringaian si penjual ice cream tersebut karena tertutup masker.

"Baek... ini ice cream mu". Chanyeol duduk di sebelah baekhyun sambil menyerahkan ice cream rasa strawberrynya.

"Terima kasih chanyeol". Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit seraya menerima ice creamnya.

'Ahh kau sangat manis sekali baekhyun'. Chanyeol memgumam menatap baekhyun seraya menjilat ice cream vanilanya tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

Ditengah jilatan ice cream vanilanya, tiba-tiba chanyeol merasa kepanasan. Padahal ia tengah memakan ice cream tapi kenapa badanya terasa panas ?. Chanyeol duduk dengan gelisah karena badannya mendadak terasa aneh.

Baekhyun yang menyadari tingkah laku chanyeol aneh pun bertanya. "Kau tak apa chanyeol ?". Baekhyun reflek memegang tangan chanyeol tanpa di sadarinya.

"Eunghh..". Chanyeol menggeram tertahan merasakan sentuhan tangan baekhyun begitu lembut. Kedua pipi tirus chanyeol memerah tanpa di sadarinya.

"Eum.. chanyeol kau tak apa ?". Baekhyun memerhatikan wajah chanyeol yang memerah. "Apa kau sakit?". Baekhyun memegang kening chanyeol yang berkeringat.

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya terangsang dengan sentuhan baekhyun. Chanyeol memerhatikan wajah baekhyun yang terlampau cute itu, bibir plum nya yang menggoda, matanya indah seperti mata boneka barbie, dan jarinya yang lentik bagai jemari barbie. Tiba-tiba saja chanyeol membayangkan bagaimana bibir baekhyun mendesah merdu di bawahnya. Mata sayunya yang menatap chanyeol seakan-akan ingin disetubuhi sepanjang malam. Dan oh chanyeol juga membayangkan jemari lentik baekhyun mengurut junior besarnya.

'SHIT'. Chanyeol tak tahan membayangkannya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun ke belakang pohon pinggir danau lalu memojokan baekhyun dengan kedua lengan kokohnya.

"Cha-chanyeol.. apa yang kau lakukan ?". Baekhyun menatap wajah chanyeol yang dipenuhi kabut napsu. Mata bulatnya terlihat sangat menusuk pandangan baekhyun.

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke arah baekhyun. Kepalanya di miringkan agar leluasa mencium bibir tipis baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, tak percaya chanyeol berusaha melecehkannya. Baekhyun merasakan sesak di dadanya, karena dirinya hanya di anggap budak sex oleh chanyeol. Ternyata chanyeol bukanlah pria baik-baik yang selama ini ada di pikirkannya.

Baekhyun membuang mukanya kasar, tanpa disadari baekhyun, air matanya keluar mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan datar. "Cih.. jual mahal sekali.. ayolah baek aku sudah tak tahan". Chanyeol mendecih sambil meremas dada rata baekhyun yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol tak percaya. Linangan air mata jatuh makin deras di pipi baekhyun.

PLAK

Chanyeol bisa merasakan pipinya memanas akibat tamparan baekhyun.

"Maaf chanyeol.. aku bukan boneka sex mu". Baekhyun nelepaskan kungkungan chanyeol hendak berjalan meninggalkan lelaki brengsek yang ada di hadapannya ini. Tetapi baru selangkah berjalan lengan baekhyun di cengkram kuat oleh chanyeol lalu menghempaskan baekhyun kembali ke pohon.

Baekhyun meronta karena chanyeol menciumi leher baekhyun dengan bringas seakan-akan tengah menghisap darah baekhyun.

"Akh.. leph.. pas.. bajingan". Baekhyun meronta lebih kuat tapi apa daya tenaga baekhyun tak lebih besar dari chanyeol.

"Akhh.. chann". Baekhyun tak kuat menahan rangsangan yang di berikan oleh chanyeol.

Chanyeol meyeringai mendengar desahan baekhyun. Tanpa di sadari keduanya, ada seseorang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan garang, dengan tangan mengepal yang siap meninju rahang tegas milik chanyeol. Dan selanjutnya...

BUK

"ARGH".

Chanyeol terjerembab meringis memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek. Dan menoleh ke arah si pelaku. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum remeh melihat pemuda pendek yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Pemuda pendek yang di ketahui bernama kyungsoo ini, menarik tangan baekhyun yang masih berlinang air mata untuk berlindung di balik punggung lebarnya.

"Jangan pernah kau dekati baekhyun". Ucap Kyungsoo datar seraya menatap chanyeol dengan tajam seolah dengan tatapannya dia bisa membunuh orang dengan mata owlnya.

Yang ditatap hanya mendecih sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya tanpa berniat untuk menjawab sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo langsung menarik baekhyun meninggalkan pemuda jangkung yang menahan amarah sekaligus nenahan birahi akibat menjilat ice cream vanilanya.

Sesampainya di halte bus taman dekat sekolahnya baekhyun langsung memeluk erat tubuh kokoh milik kyungsoo. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kyungsoo sambil tetap menangis tanpa suara. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan baekhyun erat, menyalurkan kehangatan yang membuat hati baekhyun selalu nyaman setelah memeluk sahabatnya ini.

"Sshhhh.. sudah baekhyun.. kau tak malu di lihat banyak orang ?". Kyungsoo mengusap punggung mungil baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya di tubuh kyungsoo seraya tersenyum sambil mengusap air mata nya yang terus mengalir. "Terimakasih kyung.. kau selalu ada di waktu yang tepat.. ngomong2 bagaimana kau tau aku berada di taman belakang sekolah ?.. bukan kah jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat dari sejam yang lalu ?". Baekhyun bertanya masih dengan mengusap air matanya.

Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. "Luhan memanggilku untuk rapat osis setelah bel pulang berbunyi.. dan kebetulan aku pulang lewat taman belakang sekolah dan melihat kau di tarik oleh chanyeol ke belakang pohon". Kyungsoo berkata dengan cepat untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan seraya memeluk kyungsoo kembali. " kau memang sahabat terbaik ku kyung... aku tak tau apa yang terjadi apabila kau tak datang". baekhyun memejamkan matanya mempererat pelukannya pada sahabat tercintanya.

'Sahabat' kata itu lah yang slalu mengelilingi kepala kyungsoo. Apakah aku kurang menarik dimatanya ? Mengapa baekhyun tak pernah meliriknya sedikitpun ?. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut tanpa memeluk balik baekhyun.

Bagaimana kalau kyungsoo menyatakan cintanya lalu di tolak mentah-mentah dan baekhyun menjauhinya ?. Itulah sebabnya kyungsoo tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya. Iya takut kehilangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo. "Kyung.. mau menginap di rumahku ?.. orang tuaku sedang ke luar kota karena mengurusi bisnisnya.. mau yahh kyung". Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy andalannya untuk merayu kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk kembali kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang ceria lagi.

Tanpa di sadari baekhyun, kyungsoo tersenyum puas karena rencananya selalu berhasil membatalkan kencan baekhyun. Mudah-mudahan ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada baekhyun.

END OF FLASHBACK

Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin kamarnya, kini ia tengah mengaplikasikan eyeliner liquid keluaran terbarunya ke kelopak atas matanya. Dengan telaten ia menggoreskan ujung kuas eyeliner ke kelopak matanya dan tidak lupa pula memakai softlens baby eyes agar matanya terlihat besar menggemaskan dan sebagai polesan terakhir baekhyun memakai lip balm agar bibirnya terlihat segar. Dan PERFECT baekhyun terlihat beribu ribu kali lebih cute dari sebelumnya.

Sebagai setelannya baekhyun memakai sweeter abu-abu dan celana bahan biru dongker selututnya. Ditambah hoodie sewarna dengan atasannya membuat siapa saja akan berteriak betapa cutenya baekhyun saat ini.

TIN TIN

Baekhyun melongokan kepalanya ke jendela kamarnya yang terarah langsung ke depan jalan perumahannya, dan melihat mobil minseok telah menunggu di depan pagar rumahnya.

Tak butuh waktu untuk menunggu lama, minseok tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang memasuki mobilnya.

Minseok terpukau melihat baekhyun malam ini. Baekhyun tampak sangat cute dengan eyelinernya di tambah pipinya yang merona karena di tatap intens oleh minseok.

"Waw.. kau sangat cantik malam ini baek". Minseok memuji baekhyun.

"A-ah begitukah ?.. te-terimakasih ka minseok". Baekhyun gugup setengah mati karena di puji cantik oleh minseok.

Minseok terkekeh melihat baekhyun yang salah tingkah. "Ya sudah.. ayo kita berangkat". Minseok menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat kencannya bersama baekhyun.

Baekhyun sepertinya ingin menangis saat ini karena terharu. Bagaimana tidak ?, minseok membawanya kepantai. Bukan hanya pantainya saja yang indah tetapi sudah di siapkan meja lengkap dengan hidangan yang tersaji dan beberapa lilin yang menghiasi sekeliling meja diner itu. dan oh jangan lupakan bunga mawar merah yang berdiri tegak oleh vas di atas meja itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena terkejut senang.

"Bagaimana ? Kau suka ?". Minseok menatap wajah baekhyun yang terkagum-kagum.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Aku sangat menyukainya". Mata baekhyun berbinar tanda ia sangat senang.

Minseok pun menarik kursi untuk baekhyun duduki. "Silahkan tuan putri". Baekhyun duduk sambil tersenyum penuh bahagia. Bagaimana bisa ka minseok seromantis ini ?. Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benak baekhyun. Karena di sekolah ka minseok terkenal orang yang sangat dingin. Tapi di balik sikap dinginnya ternyata ka minseok penuh dengan kasih sayang dan keromantisan.

Minseok berjalan ke kursinya, ia ikut duduk berhadapan dengan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang salah tingkah hanya menatap polos wajah minseok di hadapannya.

Baekhyun merasakan sedikit aneh setelah menduduki kursinya. Karena sedikit panas saat ia duduki. Tapi baekhyun tak mau mengambil pusing, ia hanya menghendikan bahu acuh sambil tersenyum menatap Minseok. 'Hah menyebut namanya saja pipiku sudah merona'. Baekhyun bergumam memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas.

Minseok tersenyum sangat tampan melihat baekhyun yang merona. Baekhyun terlihat lebih cantik dengan rona pipinya. Tak salah Minseok menyukai baekhyun.

Mereka mengobrol penuh dengan canda tawa Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam yang sangat nikmat. Fikiran bahwa Minseok orang yang dingin hilang sudah. Seketika hati baekhyun menghangat. Minseok pria yang sangat sempurna untuk di miliki. 'Ya tuhan kalau ka minseok jodohku dekatkanlah'. Ucap baekhyun dalam hati sambil menutup matanya penuh harap.

"Kau sedang membayangkan apa ?". Minseok berkata seraya menatap baekhyun yang menutup matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh.. apa?.. ti-tidak, aku hanya tersenyum saja". Baekhyun merona karena kedapatan melamuni minseok.

Minseok terkekeh seraya berdiri menghampiri baekhyun. " kau mau ke pinggir pantai?.. aku ingin sekali berfoto denganmu". Minseok menarik tangan baekhyun untuk berdiri tapi tiba-tiba...

 **TBC** **CUMA GUE DOANG YAHH YANG SUKA COUPLE SOOBAEK?** **AKH...**

 **MAKIN HARI KYUNGSOO MAKIN LAKIK AJA YA XD...**

 **KADAR KETAMPANANNYA BERTAMBAH SEMNJAK RAMBUTNYA DI CEPAK**

 **AAKKKHHHH... RASANYA PENGEN BERFANGIRLING RIA TAPI AKOH LAKIK...**

 **REVEIW YAHH SARAN DAN KRITIK DBUTUHKAN COZ MASIH AMATIR YANG PEDES JUGA GAPAPA DI TERIMA KOK**

 **MAKASIH**


	2. Chapter 2

FRIENDZONE

SOOBAEK

CAST : BYUN BAEKHYUN,DO KYUNGSOO

SUMMARY: KYUNGSOO YANG TERJEBAK FRIENDZONE HARUS MERELAKAN BAEKHYUN PERGI KENCAN DENGAN PRIA LAIN

WARNING!! NC-17 DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, BAGI YANG GA SUKA PAIRNYA GA USAH DI BACA YAH

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SUEKKK...**

Baekhyun menganga merasakan celana bagian belakangnya robek karena tertempel di kursi yang ia duduki. Dan terpampang jelas bokong sintalnya yang hanya terbalut celana dalam hitamnya.

Minseok yang melihatnya cuma bisa melongo memandangi bokong indah baekhyun. ' _sangat indah'_ pikir pemuda penyuka bakpao itu. Minseok terpesona melihat bokong Baekhyun yang bulat bagaikan bakpao yang sering ia makan.

Baekhyun yang tersadar segera melepaskan sweeternya untuk menutupi bokongnya dengan cepat. Minseok yang masih terpesona melihat bokong pemuda ber eyeliner ini tersadar ketika baekhyun melilitkan sweeternya di pinggang rampingnya.

"Ka Minseok". Panggil baekhyun " Apa kau sengaja menempelkan lem ini pada kursiku? ". baekhyun menatap Minseok penuh dengan tanda tanya. Hatinya begitu sakit, lagi-lagi iya mengalami kejadian yang tak mengenakan disaat ia sedang berkencan. Apa ka Minseok berniat mengerjaiku?. Apa nasibnya harus seperti ini setiap ada lelaki yang mendekatinya?. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya mencerna setiap kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. ' _Apa aku melakukan dosa besar di masa lalu hingga semua kejadian ini selalu menimpaku di saat seperti ini'._

"Ba-baek... mana mungkin aku melakukan itu?.. aku tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan baek please percaya padaku". Minseok menatap baekhyun memohon agar ia mempercayai perkataannya."Ini pasti sabotase". gumam Minseok pelan dan di dengar oleh baekhyun.

' _sabotase katanya?'_. Baekhyun berpikir dengan keras. Ia lagi-lagi mencoba mengingat kejadian- kejadian sebelumnya. Sedikit janggal memang, Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir benar juga. Sehun yang mendadak pindah sekolah setelah berkencan dengannya, juga tak memberi kabar apapun kepadanya tentang alasan iia pindah sekolah keesokan harinya. Bahkan sehun langsung memblokir social medianya. Kejadian di lapangan sekolah bersama Tao, ' _akh benar juga kalau di pikir-pikir mana mungkin ia memberiku hadiah sebuah bangkai tikus?'_. Tapi kalau itu sabotase terdengar sangat aneh, karena hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sekolah pada jam 5 sore. dan juga chanyeol yang setelah memakan ice creamnya, ia langsung bertingah aneh lalu mencoba untuk memperkosanya?. apa itu terdengar aneh?. Kepala baekhyun serasa mau pecah memikirkan kejadian-kejadian itu.

Minseok yang melihat tatapan kosong baekhyun langsung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah laki-laki ber eyeliner itu. "Baek.. kau tidak apa?.. apa kau kedinginan?.. aku berani bersumpah baek aku tak melakukan hal sekeji itu.. tolong percaya padaku baek". Minseok khawatir melihat respon baekhyun yang hanya menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Minseok dapat melihat raut amarah, kecewa, dan kesedihan di wajah cute baekhyun.

"Baek.. akan kubuktikan bahwa aku tidak menaruh lem di kursimu itu.. aku janji.. jadi tolong jangan benci aku baek". Minseok menggemgam kedua tangan baekhyun erat. Hati dan pikiran baekhyun perlahan melembut melihat tingkah Minseok. Ia hanya tersenyum tetapi terlihat di paksakan, lalu baekhyun mengangguk lemah menatap kedua mata Minseok.

"Ka.. bisa antar aku pulang?.. sepertinya aku mulai tak enak badan". baekhyun memegang lehernya yang menghangat akibat dinginnya suhu udara malam ini. tubuhnya hanya terbalut kaos hitam tipis, mengingat sweeternya ia lilitkan di pinggang untuk menutupi bagian belakang celanya yang sobek. Minseok melepaskan jaket kulit hitamnya dan memakaikannya ketubuh mungil baekhyun. Mood baekhyun seakan lenyap di telan arus pantai karena kejadian yang buruk terus terulang-ulang. Ia seakan menyerah untuk bercinta karena pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menghantui otak cerdasnya.

Minseok menghela napas melihat baekhyun yang kembali murung. Ia berusaha untuk menghibur baekhyun tapi nihil. Ia masih setia mendatarkan bibir mungilnya. akhirnya Minseok mengantarkan baekhyun pulang kerumahnya. Minseok jadi merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan kejutannya terlalu lama. untung saja hanya kusrinya yang di kasih lem, untung saja bukannya makannya yang di racun.

di perjalan pulangpun masih sama. baekhyun masih mendiamkan Minseok seakanseakan pemuda penyuka bakpao itu tidak ada. dari semua racauan minseok tal di demgar oleh baekhyun, ia hanya menawab seadanya ketika minseok bertanya sesuatu. baekhyun lebih memilih memandangi jendela pemandangan kota ditengah malam melalui jendela mobil ketimbang wajah tampan minseok.

sesampainya di rumah baekhyun. baekhyun masih terdiam ia menatap kosong jendela mobil. Minseok menoleh ke arah baekhyun setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Baek.. kita sudah sampai". Minseok tersenyum hangat ke arah baekhyun. "Ehh.. apa?.. sudah sampai?". baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menoleh ke arah Minseok yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Minseok mengangguk seraya memegang lengan kanan baekhyun. ia menarik napasnya dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. "Baek.. please percayalah kepadaku.. aku tak mungkin

melakukan hal sekeji itu baek.. aku berjanji akan membuktikannya kepadamu". Minseok menatap baekhyun dengan hangat.

Baekhyun berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata bulat Minseok. tetapi ia ta menemukan kebohongan sedikitpun. Ia hanya menemukan ketulusan dan kehangatan di balik tatapan Minseok.

Baekhyun perlahan mencoba untuk mempercayai omongan Minseok. sedikit demi sedikit pikiran-pikiran buruk yang bersemayam di kepalanya hilang tergantikan senyum indah ka minseok.

baekhyun mendesah pelan. "baiklah.. aku percaya padamu kak". Baekhyun tersenyum simpul menatap Minseok. dengan berani baekhyun mengecup pipi Minseok cepat.

"eum.. terimakasih untuk kencannya malam ini kak" baekhyun memundukan kepalanya malu menatap Minseok yang masih terpaku menatap baekhyun.

baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas akibat mencium pipi ka minseok. pemuda penggemar bakpao itu mengusap pipinya yang dicium oleh baekhyun barusan. bibir baekhyun terasa sangat lembut di pipinya. seperti kapas sutra yang biasa di pakai untuk membersihkan wajah.

keadaan didalam mobil semakin canggung karena perbuatan baekhyun. pemuda bereyeliner itu pun langsung bersuara menghilangkan kegugupannya. " eum ka.. aku masuk dulu yah ke rumah.. sekali lagi makasih yah". baekhyun berucap dengan secepat kilat seraya membuka pintu mobil Minseok dan langsung lari menuju pintu rumahnya.

Minseok tersenyum melihat tingkah baekhyun. Ia semakin yakin untuk menjadikan baekhyun kekasih hatinya. besok ia akan berencana menyelidiki tempat kencan di pantai itu. Ia akan mencari tahu siapa di balik dalang semua ini. setelah ia berpikir untuk rencananya besok, Minseok langsung menstater mobilnya dan melaju untuk pulang ke rumahnya. beruntunglah besok itu hari minggu jadi ia bisa leluasa untuk mencari bukti di tempat kejadian.

.

.

.

.

"kyung... kau bisa kerumahku hari ini?.. aku kesepian". baekhyun menjepitkan ponselnya di antara bahu dan kepalanya. Ia tengah memasak nasi goreng kimchi kesukannya dan juga kyungsoo. Ia mengundang pria bermata owl itu untuk menemaninya di rumah. mengingat ini hari minggu, baekhyun malas kalau untuk berjalan-jalan. ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama sahabat tercintanya seraya mencurahkan hatinya tentang kejadian semalam.

' _berisik sekali baek.. kau sedang apa sih?'._ kyungsoo menyahut di sebrang ponsel pemuda bereyeliner itu.

"aku sedang memasak nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanmu kyung.. jadi kau mau kesini atau tidak?". baekhyun menjawab seraya mengaduk nasi goreng kimchinya di atas wajan.

' _ahh.. aku mendadak lapar.. tunggu aku sepuluh menit okay?'. suara kyungsoo terdengar bersemangat di sebrang telfon._

eung.. aku menunggumu tuan do". baekhyun menutup telfonnya menaruhnya di saku apronnya sambil menuangkan nasi goreng kimchinya kedalam wadah.

.

.

.

.

sementara di tempat lain, Minseok tengah melihat-lihat. tempat kencannya semalam dengan baekhyun. Ia mulai menyelidiki meja, kursi, dan sekitarnya tapi ia tak menemukan hal mencurigakan selain potongan celana bahan baekhyun yang tertempel di kursi itu.

Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat kejadian semalam sebelum ia menjemput baekhyun. ia hanya menyiapkan segala seuatu yang biasa di perlukan untuk kencan, lalu menjemput baekhyun, dan setengah jam kemudian ia telah sampai kembali ke pantai.

ia mulai melihat-lihat sekitarnya lagi. mungkin ada yang terlewat. ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar pantai dan menemukan CCTV.

seketika senyumannya mengembang. sebentar lagi pelakunya akan terungkap.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **MAKASIH UDAH REVEIW CERITA GAJELAS INI**

 **maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya soalnya aku ngetik lewat apk dan apknya masih blum lengkap dan ga bisa bales di kolom riview**

 **sekali lagi makasih yawww udah mau mampir kritik dan sarannya masih di butuhin maaf kalau banyak typo yah..**

 **love you guysss**

 **akoh ga suka di panggil author panggil aja lilis okay?**

 **salam soobaek shiper**


	3. Chapter 3

**FRIENDZONE**

 **SOOBAEK**

 **CAST : BYUN BAEKHYUN,DO KYUNGSOO**

 **SUMMARY: KYUNGSOO YANG TERJEBAK FRIENDZONE HARUS MERELAKAN BAEKHYUN PERGI KENCAN DENGAN PRIA LAIN**

 **DISCLAINMER: CERITA MURNI IDE SAYA PEMERANNYA CUMA MINJEM KOK... TAPI KYUNGSOO PUNYA GUE(DIKROYOK)**

 **WARNING!! NC-17 DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, BAGI YANG GA SUKA PAIRNYA GA USAH DI BACA YAH**

(soobaekshiper)

.

"Kyung... aku bosan". Baekhyun menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di bantalan sofa. Ia menatap bosan layar tv yang menayangkan drama yang selalu sama jalan ceritanya. Baekhyun pikir menghabiskan waktu di rumah tidak semembosankan ini, sekarang ia menyesal memilih untuk diam di rumah.

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku menemanimu untuk bersantai-santai ria di rumahmu baek". Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap baekhyun dengan intens semenjak baekhyun melamun. Ia hiraukan layar tv yang menyala di hadapannya. Kyungsoo hanya fokus pada seseorang yang ada di sampingnya ini tanpa berkedip sedetikpun, mengagumi ciptaan tuhan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"kau mau pergi denganku?". Lanjut kyungsoo tanpa menoleh dari wajah cute baekhyun sedikitpun.

Baekhyun menoleh, ia memiringkan wajahnya menatap kyungsoo. "Mau kemana?".

Kyungsoo tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi rapihnya. "Rahasia".

Kyungsoo menarik tangan baekhyun berlari kecil keluar rumah dan langsung menyambar helmnya dan juga memberi baekhyun helm yang lain.

Baekhyun hendak memakai helmnya tetapi di tahan oleh kyungsoo. "Eits... tunggu dulu". Membuka jok motornya. "Pakai ini" Kyungsoo menyerahkan masker hitam ke jari lentik milik baekhyun.

"Terimakasih". Baekhyun tersenyum seraya memakai masker yang di berikan kyungsoo, tetapi di tahan lagi oleh pemuda berambut cepak di hadapannya. "Apa lagi kyung?". Baekhyun menatap malas pria di hadapannya yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Kau harus memakainya di matamu... karena ini akan menjadi kejutan baek". kyungsoo berkata sambil menaiki motornya.

"Oh.. kuharap aku akan terkejut tuan do". jawab baekhyun sarkastik dan langsung menaiki motor kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung menstater motor maticnya berjalan ke suatu tempat bersama orang tercintanya.

(soobaekshiper)

"Kau mengajakku kesini?". Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa di jelaskan. Terlihat jelas wajah bingung yang tercetak di wajah imutnya. Di depannya terpampang jelas bertulisan DUFAN yang sangat besar. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan baekhyun.

"Apa kau sakit kyung?". Baekhyun memegang kening kyungsoo dengan punggung tangannya. Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Ah.. sepertinya kita harus ke dokter.. badanmu agak hangat". Baekhyun menarik tangan kokoh kyungsoo kembali ke arah parkiran.

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu baekhyun. "serius baek.. aku tidak sakit". kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya yang di seret baekhyun. Pemuda penyuka eyeliner di hadapannya berbalik menatap kyungsoo dengan pangdangan mengintimidasi.

"Kau ingin sekali pergi ke tempat ini kan?.. aku sudah mengabulkannya sekarang". Lanjut kyungsoo menatap manik baekhyun dalam. Ia bisa melihat jelas bayangan dirinya di mata baekhyun yang indah.

Baekhyun masih menatap kyungsoo penuhh selidik. Ia sangat bingung sekarang rasa ingin menangis dan bahagia bercampur jadi satu. Ini adalah permintaanya sejak pertama kali mereka berteman tiga tahun lalu. Dan baru sekarang kyungsoo mengabulkannya?.

"Kau tidak senang?". Kyungsoo menatap khawatir baekhyun. Yang ditatap malah memasang muka sangat datar. Baekhyun tak berkata apa dari tadi. Ia memilih untuk bungkam, untuk melihat raut wajah khawatir kyungsoo yang lucu.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, mari kita pulang saja". Kyungsoo memegang kedua tangan baekhyun. Menatap di manik baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu kyungsoo saat ini. Tiba-tiba...

"AHHH... KAU MEMANG SAHABAT TERBAIKKU KYUNGG". Baekhyun memeluk kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo kaget, ia tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Perlahan senyuman di wajah tampan kyungsoo memudar. Kata 'sahabat' seperti musuh yang harus ia lawan. Ia tak mau mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia hanya menginginkan baekhyun di sampingnya. Menjadi bagian hidupnya. Dan juga orang tercintanya. Tapi kata ' sahabat' seolah menampar kyungsoo sangat keras. Ia hanya 'sahabatnya', tak lebih. Tapi kyungsoo berusaha tegar untuk bisa menghadapinya. Perlahan tangan kokoh kyungsoo ikut memeluk pinggang baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut di balik bahu sempit baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggemgam tangan kyungsoo. "Ini pertama kalinya kita pergi kesini bersama... aku sangat terkejut tuan do". Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang terilhat indah.

Ya, selama baekhyun dan kyungsoo bersahabat dari kelas satu SMA hingga kelas tiga SMA keduanya hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah atau ke taman dekat kompleknya yang sepi. Karena kyungsoo yang sedikit tak menyukai keramaian. Baekhyun yang mengerti kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum paham dan tidak memaksa kyungsoo untuk berjalan ke tempat ramai. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menemani baekhyun di perpustakaan sekolah, taman dekat rumah dan di rumahnya atau di rumah baekhyun. Kegiatan mereka sehari-hari sama dengan sepasang sahabat lainnya. Seperti mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama, pulang dan pergi ke sekolah bersama, dan bersenda gurau bersama. Dan pada akhirnya perasaan cinta mulai tumbuh perlahan di hati kyungsoo. Ia sering memberi perhatian lebih ke baekhyun. Lebih sering bersama di sekolah walaupun beda tempat duduk di kelasnya. Dan yang terakhir kyungsoo selalu mengantar jemput baekhyun ke sekolah setiap hari. Tapi sayangnya baekhyun tak pernah menyadari cinta kasih yang di berikan kyungsoo. Ia menganggap perlakuan kyungsoo hanya sahabat yang sangat dekat denganya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunggu baekhyun melihatnya, karena ia tak mau kehilangan sahabatnya karena perasaan cintanya. Ia takut baekhyun tak menyukainya dan malah memilih menjauhinya karena persahabatan mereka jadi canggung. Kyungsoo tak mau itu sampai terjadi. Lebih baik ia memendam perasaanya ketimbang kehilangan baekhyun.

Back to story

Karena tak mau menunggu lama, akhirnya Pemuda penggemar eyeliner itu langsung menarik lengan kokoh di hadapannya untuk mengantri tiket masuk ke DUFAN. Tanpa baekhyun sadari, kyungsoo tersenyum melihat betapa bahagianya baekhyun hanya karena di ajak ke DUFAN.

(soobaekshiper)

"HOEKK... HOEKK..". Baekhyun tengah mengusap punggung lebar kyungsoo yang tengah memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya.

"Hahh.. kau ini.. kita baru saja menaiki halilintar.. kau sudah mabuk, bagaimana dengan wahana kora-kora dan bla bla bla...". Kyungsoo masih menahan sakit perut dan kepalanya akibat menaiki wahana extrime tadi rasanya sekarang kepalanya mau pecah. Ia sampai tak mendengar baekhyun yang masih mengoceh tentang begitu payah dirinya. Kyungsoo baru pertama kali menaiki wahana itu, sebab itulah dia mual hingga memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Kyung.. mukamu memerah.. ayo kita cari tempat duduk". Baekhyun cemas melihat muka kyungsoo yang bagaikan kepiting rebus. ia langsung membopoh tubuh kyungsoo ke kursi taman terdekat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggerutu, 'sial.. kenapa di saat seperti ini malah aku yang menyusahkan'.

Baekhyun mendudukan kyungsoo dengan perlahan di kursi taman di bawah pohon yang rindang. Kyungsoo bernapas lega, pusing kepalanya sedikit hilang karena memandang wajah baekhyun yang mencemaskan dirinya.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakannya dari awal kalau kau tak bisa menaiki wahana extrime seperti tadi". Baekhyun mengoceh seraya mengambil tissue di saku jaketnya. Ia mengambil selembar tissue, lalu mulai mengusap kening kyungsoo yang di penuhi peluh.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan deru nafas baekhyun di wajahnya. Karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak lima kali lipat dari biasanya. Peluh mulai mengucur dengan deras akibat jantungnya yang sedang berdisko ria.

"Mukamu berminyak sekali.. apa kepalamu sangat pusing?". Baekhyun kembali mengambil selembar tissue dan mngusap kening kyungsoo dengan telaten.

'Jantungku yang terasa pusing baek'. Kyungsoo memerhatikan wajah baekhyun dengan gugup. Wajahnya berkali lipat lebih imut dari biasanya. Seketika kyungsoo ingin mencium bibir tipis milik baekhyun. Tetapi kyungsoo menggeleng cepat karena pikiran kotor mulai merasuki dirinya.

Baekhyun mengkerutkan dahi bingung melihat kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa sangat sakit?... sepertinya kita harus kedokter". Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.

"Ah.. ti-tidak pe-perlu baek.. kau berlebihan sekali". Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang tiba- tiba menjadi gugup. "Lihat... aku tidak apa-apa... ayo kita coba wahana lain". Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan baekhyun menuju wahana bianglala. Ia melupakan rasa mual dan pusingnya kalau menyangkut kebahagiaan baekhyun. Ia bahkan rela menukar nyawanya dengan kebahagian baekhyun jika perlu. Terdengar sangat berlebihan memang, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Sesampainya di wahana bianglala, baekhyun terkejut. "Antriannya panjang sekali". Baekhyun menganga melihat puluhan orang berbondong-bondong mengantri untuk menaiki wahana bianglala. Seketika pria penyuka eyeliner ini mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah childish baekhyun.

"Kau ingin ice cream?.. aku akan membelikannya untukmu". Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum hingga matamyaembentuk bulan sabit yang sangat indah, dan juga sukses membuat jantung pemuda berambut cepak berdisko di hadapannya.

"Boleh.. tapi aku ingin rasa strawberry ya". Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh.

"Ay aye captain" kyungsoo menyahut menaruh tangannya di atas alisnya, memperagakan anak buah yang hormat kepada kaptennya.

Baekhyun terkekeh lucu melihat tingkah lucu kyungsoo. Ia terlihat cute jika sedang tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia suka sekali melihat kyungsoo tersenyum. Bibir kyungsoo langsung membentuk hati jika tersenyum. Baekhyun sangat suka dengan senyuman sahabatnya ini. Sangat menghangatkan hatinya. Tapi baekhyun tak pernah menyadari hatinya menghangat jika berada dengan kyungsoo. Ia hanya berpikir mungkin ini rasa nyaman terhadap sahabat.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi membeli ice cream.. kau ikut mengantri agar kita tak terlalu lama menaikinya". Kyungsoo berkata seraya mengusak kepala baekhyun dan setelah itu ia langsung pergi ke kedai ice cream untuk memenuhi permintaan orang tercintanya.

Baekhyun menatap punggung kyungsoo yang menjauh. Ia berjalan ke arah antrian wahana bianglala seraya tersenyum penuh bahagia.'ini hari yang sangat indah'. Pikir pemuda maniak strawberry itu.

(soobaekshiper)

"Maaf.. boleh saya melihat rekaman cctv di sekitar pantai?.. semalam aku sedang makan malam di pinggir pantai.. namun ada yang menyabotase kencanku semalam.. bisakah kau membantuku?". minseok berkata seraya mengeluarkan amplop berwarna coklat kehadapan reseptionis di depannya.

Ya, minseok tengah berada di gedung CCTV pengawasan pantai semalam yang ia datangi bersama baekhyun.

Receptionis tampan dihadapan minseok terkejut. Pemuda ber name-tag kim joonmyeon itu langsung tersenyum mengeluarkan aura angelicnya, dan mengambil amplop coklat itu.

"Itu soal mudah tuan.. besok akan saya serahkan rekaman videonya.. boleh saya meminta email anda tuan?". Minseok tersenyum menatap kim joonmyeon dihadapannya. Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang berada di meja receptionis seraya mengambil pena di sebelah sticy note dan langsung menuliskan alamat email nya dan menyerahkannya kepada pemuda berwajah angelic itu.

"Tolong di cek dari jam 18.00 KST hingga 22.00 KST". Minseok kembali tersenyum kepada pemuda bername-tag kim joonmyeon di hadapannya.

Kim joonmyeon tersenyum balik menatap pria bertubuh agak pendek dihadapannya. "Serahkan tugas ini kepada saya tuan". Kim joonmyeon membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat untuk menghormati pemuda yang terlihat masih SMA itu.

(soobaekshiper)

"Woaahhhh... aku baru menyadari kota jakarta sangat indah bila di pandang dari atas". Baekhyun menganga melihat pemandangan hirup pikuk kota jakarta. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya wajah baekhyun yang sedang takjub.

"Kau mau berfoto denganku ?". Kyungsoo merogoh sakunya, mengambil smartphone kesayangannya.

Baekhyun menjetikan jarinya"ide bagus". Pemuda bersurai coklat itu langsung merebut smartphone di tangan kokoh kyungsoo dan berpindah duduk di samping kyungsoo.

"say chesee..." baekhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi rapihnya dan tangan kanannya membentuk v sign. Sementara itu kyungsoo tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit sama indahnya layaknya mata baekhyun.

Keduanya terlihat sangat ceria dengan kegiatan 'selvy'nya. Belasan foto ia mereka ambil untuk di jadikan hiasan kamarnya. Melupakan fakta bahwa dunia bukan hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita ambil foto lagi". Sahut baekhyun dengan wajah cerianya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh mendengar celotehan baekhyun. Pemuda berambut cepak itu tak henti hentinya tersenyum memandangi wajah cute baekhyun yang tengah berfoto bergaya imut yang membuat kyungsoo diabetes melihatnya.

"1... 2... 3..." baekhyun menekan layar smartphonenya dan taraaaa...

Di smartphonenya terlihat kyungsoo berpose menaikan sebelah alisnya bergaya cool, sementara baekhyun berpose memonyongkan bibirnya hendak mencium kyungsoo dengan mata menatap ke layar handphone yang di pegangnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat jepretan foto yang terakhir. Ia akan mencucinya dan di taruh di dompetnya.

"Kyung.. kita sudah berada di bawah kau tidak mau turun?". Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan kyungsoo yang tengah asik memandangi smartphonenya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Ah.. benarkah?". Mendadak wajahnya berubah jadi lusuh 'kenapa waktu berjalan sangat cepat?' . Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggerutu melihat wahana yang di naikinya sudah kembali berada di bawah.

(soobaekshiper)

Deruan ombak pantai disore hari menjadi suara latar yang indah untuk di dengar oleh telinga baekhyun. Ditemani langit yang menjingga karena pergantian hari dan juga semilir angin yang menghembuskan rambut coklat brunettenya yang membuat suasana hatinya menjadi tenang.

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya, menutup kedua matanya. Nerasakan semilir angin yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya di balut sweeter tipis coklat dan jeans selutut.

"Hahhhhhh... ini hari yang sangat indah". Baekhyun menghela napas panjang seraya tersenyum sangat imut. Tanpa di sadarinya pria berambut cepak datang menghampirinya membawa 2 kebab ukuran large dan juga 2 soda kaleng di tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali baek". Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun yang sedang menutup matanya. Wajah baekhyun berkali kali lebih cantik jika di terpa angin. Kyungsoo tak pernah bosan berkata bahwa wajah baekhyun terlihat lebih cantik sekarang.

Baekhyun menoleh tanpa melepas senyumnya untuk menatap pria yang membuat hari minggunya menjadi menyenangkan.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini kyung". Kyungsoo mendadak kehilangan oksigen di sekitarnya. Ia dibuat salah tingkah oleh tatapan baekhyun. Karena baekhyun menatap dalam manik kyungsoo tanpa melepas semyuman indahnya itu.

"I-iya b-baek". Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang tiba2 menjadi gugup. Jamtungnya terasa mau copot melihat senyuman indah baekhyun.

Kyungsoo merogoh plastik di tangan kirinya guna mengambil kaleng soda dan membukanya dengan terburu-buru. Dan langsung meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah. Mendadak tenggorokannya sangat kering karena di tatap seperti itu.

"Hey... kau bisa tersedak jika meminumnya seperti itu". Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran melihat kyungsoo yang minum terburu-buru seperti di kejar anjing.

"Hehe.. entah kenapa tenggorokanku sangat kering baek". Kyungsoo terkekeh seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya salah tingkah.

"Eum.. kau mau kebab?.. aku membelikannya untukmu" kyungsoo menyuguhkan paperbag coklat yang berisi kebab dan juga sekaleng soda ke hadapan baekhyun.

"Kau memang pengertian". Baekhyun mengambil paperbag di tangan pemuda bermata owl dihadapannya dan langsung membukannya. Baekhyun memakan kebabnya seraya kembali menatap sunset di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo ikut menatap sunset di hadapannya dan membuka paperbagnya dan mulai memakan kebabnya. Perasaannya berkecamuk selarang. Ia bingung, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanya kepada baekhyun. Tapi ia sangat takut jika baekhyun menjauhinya. Mendadak jantung kyungsoo berdetak lebih keras. Ia memakan kebabnya dengan bringas karena gugup.

Baekhyun menoleh memerhatikan kyungsoo yang mendadak memakan kebabnya seperti monster

"Kau baik-baik saja?". Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Uhuk... uhukk" kyungsoo tersedak kebabnya sendiri, betapa gugupnya ia sekarang ini.

Baekhyun segera memberi kalemg sodanya kepada kyungsoo seraya mengomel. "Cobalah makan dengan pelan kyungsoo.. kau mau mati muda karena tersedak?". Baekhyun menatap malas sahabat nya ini.

Kyungsoo menyambar kaleng yang di berikan baekhyun dan langsung menengguknya dengan bringas, menghiraukan racauan baekhyun yang membuat telinganya sedikit tidak berfungsi.

Kyungsoo bernapas lega karena tenggorokannya terselamatkan. Baekhyun menatap sahabtnya khawatir, karena wajah kyungsoo yang memerah padam karena tersedak dan juga jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kau baik-baik saja kyung?". Baekhyun memegang kening lebar kyungsoo dengan punggung tanganya.

"Ti-tidak ap-apa baek.. hahaha.. kau lebay sekali". Kyungsoo tertawa hambar karena gugupnya belum juga hilang.

"Kau ini... masih saja sempat-sempatnya tertawa". Baekhyun kembali memandangi sunset di hadapannya Seraya melahap kembali kebabnya.

Hati dan pikiran kyungsoo kembali berkecamuk. Hatinya bilang ia harus menyatakan perasaanya sekarang juga, tetapi pikirannya bilang bahwa jika ia menyatakan perasaanya ia akan membuat persahabatan mereka hancur.

Wajah kyungsoo mendadak lesu, ia dilema dengan perasaanya sendiri. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya mencoba memilih jalan terbaik. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Ia tak bisa seperti ini terus. Ia harus menyatakan perasaannya sekarang juga. Diterima atau tidaknya itu adalah urusan nanti. Dan ia akan siap menwrima konsekuensinya. Akhirnya kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya dan mengangguk mantap menatap sunset di hadapannya.

Ia menoleh ke arah baekhyun.

"Eum baek". Baekhyun menoleh menatap wajah gugup kyungsoo."Aku ingin berbicara denganmu". Wajah kyungsoo mendadak sangat serius sekarang.

"Katakan saja kyung... kau ini tidak seperti biasanya". Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah stoik kyungoo. Yang di tatap masih mempertahankan wajah seriusnya.

"aku serius baek!". Baekhyun berhenti terkekeh. Dan mulai menatap heran kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menjadi seserius ini.

"Eh.. o-oke-oke". Baekhyun mendadak gugup. Ia mencoba merilexkan badannya agar tidak salah tingkah di tatap sedalam itu oleh pemuda berambut cepak di hadapannya.

Perlahan wajah kyungsoo melunak. Ia meraih kedua tangan baekhyun dan mengusap jari-jari lentik baekhyun.

"A-a-aku.. a-a-aku.. oh shit". Kyungsoo menggerutu karena biburnya tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Wajahnya memerah padam karena jantungnya sedang berdisko. Ia tak bisa menahan perasaan cintanya meluap-luap terhadap baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunggu kyungsoo mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi ia malah melihat mata kyungsoo yang melirik kesana kemari dan juga tangannya yang berkeringat dingin dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai menghiasi pelipis kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata owl itu hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba mendadak konslet. Ia mencoba mengungkapan perasaannya sekali lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan penuh semangat berkobar.

FIGHTING!!

"A-a-aku..". Sial...

"c-c-ci-cin-cin". Cepatlah bicara dasar bibir bodoh.

"C-ci-cin". ARGGGGHHH... ASDFGHJLL.

Blackpink in your area... blackpink in your area.. BOOMBAYAHH... YA YA YA BOOMBAYAH.

Terdengar suara smartphone di saku celana jeans baekhyun. Pemuda maniak stawberry itu langsung merogoh handphonenya dan langsung menempelkan ke telinganya.

CTAKKK

Kening kyungsoo mendadak muncul urat-urat yang membentuk persimpangan layaknya di anime. Ia ingin sekali loncat dari atas monas sekarang juga. 'Memyatakan perasaan saja susahnya setengah mati'. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam dalam hati.

"Hallo". Baekhyun berbicara di telefon.

"Ah.. ka minseok.. ada apa?". Pipi baekhyun terlihat samar-samar merona. 'Sial... lagi-lagi pengganggu'. Kyungsoo menatap tajam handphone yang menempel di telinga baekhyun.

"APA? Kau sudah tau siapa yang selama ini menyabotaseku ?".

DEG...

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.

 **TBC...** **maaf banget yah kawan update chapter 3 amburadul tulusannya... tp aku udah perbaiki kok. .. maaf banget yang kmaren bikin matanya sakit...** **HORE PART 3 UPDATE MAAF YA KAWAN-KAWAN AKU BARU MUNCUL HARI INI... *bow* jam satu malem pula wkwkwk...** **Akoh soalnya lagi sibuk kerja sekarang jadi untuk para readers tolong maafkan hayati...** **Aku baca review ada yang bingung sama genderku... wkwkwk...** **Penasaran yahhh?** **Pake banget ga?** **Beneran?** **Akh ga percaya...** **Kalau mau tau coba cek akun wattpadku nama akunnya sama @meumeuq disitu ada foto asliku sama keteranganku...** **Jangan naksir yah kalau ngeliat foto gue wkwkwk..** **Kalian bakal tau genderku apa..** **Sekali lagi makasih yah udah mau baca love u all..** **Salam hangat dari lilis... (nama disamarkan** )


End file.
